The production of oil with a reciprocating sucker-rod pump is common practice in the oil and gas industry. A string of steel rods, commonly referred to as sucker rods, extend within tubing down into the pump for operating the pump. The sucker rods may be reciprocated with a pumpjack, also known as a horsehead or walking beam pump.
It is known to rotate the sucker rods in an effort to more evenly distribute wear on the rod couplings and tubing. Rotation of the sucker rods may also be used to scrape paraffin from within the tubing with scrapers, in an effort to prevent objectionable deposits of paraffin from restricting flow of oil to the surface.